El nacimiento del primer Potter Weasley
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: Este fue un día normal en el mundo magico, excepto por un "pequeño" acontecimiento Ginny Potter trajo a la vida al primer Potter/Weasley ¿que pasará con Hogwarts en 11 años?. Advertencia:los que quieren seguir teniendo la imagen dulce de ginny NO ENTREN!


**Hoooola! mi primer ONE-SHOT! Es acerca del nacimiento de James Sirius Potter Weasley (mi hijo favorito de Harry creo que tiene que ver con el nombre o algo parecido jejeje) nada de lo que hay aquí es mió (por desgracia) todo se lo debo a la maravillosa autora J.K Rowling Bueno voy a dejar de hablar tanto y ahí va el fic…**

* * *

_El nacimiento del primer Potter Weasley_

Los Potter estaban almorzando en la madriguera, Harry no podía con la emoción ¡dentro de poco iba a ser padre! Estaba hablando con Ron, cuando sintió un apretón en el brazo un "poquito" fuerte, cuando se volteó vio a Ginny parada.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry- Gin, estas apretando fuerte-

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS TU PRIMER HIJO O HIJA ESTA POR NACER Y LO UNICO DE LO QUE TU TE DAS CUENTA ES QUE TE ESTOY APRETANDO FUERTE EL BRAZO- gritó Ginny, Harry perdió el color Hill, Charlie, Percy, y George le habían advertido que las mujeres se ponían un "poco" sensibles cuando iban a tener un hijo pero no se imagino cuanto-¿¡QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO LLEVAME A SAN MUNGO!?- Harry reaccionó y la tomó para llevársela por red flú.

-Ron lleva ropa por favor- dijo Harry al pelirrojo que miraba con horror a Ginny.

-¡APURATE ME ESTOY ARREPINTIENDO DE HABERME CAMBIADO EL APELLIDO A POTTER!-gritó Ginny al frente de la chimenea, Harry la cogió, sacó un puñado de polvos flú y gritó:

-A SAN MUNGO- desaparecieron por las llamas verde esmeralda, ya allí Harry pidió que trajeran a un medí-mago rápido más por su vida que por la de su hijo. Este vino rápido, y llevaron a Ginny a la sala de parto.

-Tranquilo señor Potter todo va a estar bien- dijo el medí-mago- ¿quiere entrar?- Harry iba a decir que no que mejor se quedaba afuera a esperar pero al parecer Ginny había escuchado y gritó:

-¡POTTER SERÁ MEJOR QUE ENTRES SI QUIERES VER ALGUN DIA A TU HIJO O A MI!- gritó Ginny desde la sala.

-Prefiero entrar-dijo Harry rápidamente y el medí-mago le dio la bata (n/a: no se como se llama esa cosa… es que soy chiquita para saber eso y no quedar traumada) Harry la cogió se la puso rápidamente y entró, en la sala Ginny estaba apuntando a todo ser humano en esa sala con su varita y cuando vio a Harry se puso a llorar.

-Quieres irte y dejarme sola ¿cierto?- dijo Ginny- prefieres a la bruja asquerosa de Cho Chang ¿verdad?-

-Ginny ¿Quién te dijo…- trató de decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por un gritó de Ginny

-¡PUES VETE POTTER¡APENAS TENGA ESTE BEBE VOY A VOLVER A TENER EL APELLIDO WEASLEY!-

-Ginny, yo nunca…-dijo Harry pero esta vez lo interrumpió el medí-mago

-Señor Potter, si su esposa no se queda tranquila su hijo no va a poder nacer- dijo

-Ginny escúchame, si quieres que nuestro hijo viva has silencio y cálmate, después puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras-dijo Harry

-Señora Weasley… ¡Puje! (n/a: puaj no puedo creer que este escribiendo eso voy a necesitar un psicólogo)-dijo el medí-mago

-¡AAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Ginny destrozando la mano de Harry que estaba que lloraba del dolor en la mano. Hasta que un llanto inundo la habitación todo quedó en silencio (aparte del bebe llorando claro)

-Felicidades es un niño- dijo una enfermera entregándole a Harry un bebe con una melena en la cabeza negra azabache.

-¿No es lindo Harry?-dijo Ginny tomando su ternura habitual con Harry.

-Si, pero al parecer tiene la maldición pelo revuelto Potter- dijo Harry divertido. En eso se escuchó un ¡PUM! Acto seguido, un montón de pelirrojos y dos rubias platinadas inundaron la habitación.

-¡Yo quiero ver a mi primito!- gritó una preciosa rubia platinada de 5 años llamada Victorie.

-¡No yo primero! Soy el más grande y el ahijado de tío Harry- dijo un pequeño metamorfomago ahora pelirrojo de 7 años llamado Ted.

-Niños ya clámense, todos podrán ver a su primito-dijo Molly Weasley

-¿Qué fue la explosión?- preguntó Ginny, todos voltearon a ver a un pequeño pelirrojo de 5 años con el ojo morado llamado Fred.

-Solo utilice el puño golpeador de la tienda de papá-dijo el niño inocentemente.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?- preguntó Hermionie mirando con ternura al bebe

-James Sirius Potter Weasley- dijeron Harry Y Ginny al unísono con una sonrisa.

_**FIN**_

* * *

__

* * *

__

**Bueno hasta ahí llegó, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme reviews pliiiis que ese momento de inspiración me llegó en media clase de tortura digo ingles**

**BESOS¡**


End file.
